His Last GoodBye
by Draco-Obsessed
Summary: He defeated Voldemort, graduated Hogwarts, and got the girl. He never thought the hardest thing he'd have to do was read a letter from the past. I suck at summaries but this is my first fic, so plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: *sighs* If I owned Harry Potter do you think I'd post this here? I own nothing but the plot line, J. K. owns the rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" Ginny smiled as she handed her boyfriend his birthday present. He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Thanks for the surprise party Ginny." He looked around the Burrow and his grin grew. Sirius and Remus were talking to Ron and Hermione, who were dating. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley were talking to Charlie and Bill about their new wives, Sophie and Anna. The twins, Fred and George, were talking to Albus Dumbledore about their Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. There was a knock on the door and with a look at Ginny; Harry went to open the door.  
  
"Surprise!" he grin grew bigger if possible because standing in front of him was Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. "Happy birthday Harry!" the three said in unison. They handed him his gifts and went in to join the party.  
  
"You are just full of surprises today Ginny." She grinned wickedly and went to help her mother with party preparations. The doorbell rang and Harry flung it open to reveal his newly wed friend Draco Malfoy and his new bride Emma.  
  
"Hey Draco, Emma. Come join the party."  
  
"Happy Nineteenth Birthday Harry." Emma said before they went over to talk to Ron and Hermione. Ginny walked over to Harry with a smile.  
  
"Were you surprised?"  
  
"Very. I thought you had lost interest in me, I didn't know you were planning my birthday party."  
  
"I could never lose interest in you Harry. Never." She kissed him and relieved him of his presents as she went to check on Bill's new daughter Lydia. Mrs. Weasley drug her husband over.  
  
"So Harry, do you like the party?"  
  
"No," her face fell slightly. "I love it." She smiled at his teasing and went to check on her first grandchild.  
  
"So Harry, how's the ministry working out for you?"  
  
"Well since they don't believe I'm crazy and I finally killed Voldemort they love me. And ever since Fudge was replaced with Albus it's been loads better." Arthur nodded knowingly.  
  
"How was Auror training?" he quizzed.  
  
"Very informative. I love Defense Against the Dark Arts. Auror training helped me further my interest. Albus ordered for me to go through harder training and it was just what I needed. *I can't wait to have something to do!" Arthur chortled.  
  
"Then when you have a full case load you'll be begging for time like this." Harry nodded.  
  
"Time for cake!" Ginny sang out above the crowd. All the guests crowded around the cake to watch Harry blow out nineteen candles. He closed his eyes made a wish and blew all nineteen out at once. A small pop made him open up his eyes. He blinked fast.  
  
"Wood?"  
  
"Happy birthday Harry, sorry about the cake." Oliver Wood had apparently apparated right in the middle of Harry's cake.  
  
"Alocandria Wood!" one of the twins yelled. Everyone laughed as Wood's clothes suddenly changed into a fireman stripper outfit.  
  
"Harry!" Fred said in mock outrage. "Did we raise you to behave this way?"  
  
"FRED, GEORGE, TURN HIM BACK OR I WILL HURT YOU!" Ginny said scathingly as Fred and George returned Wood to his normal clothes.  
  
"You're no fun Gin."  
  
"Yeah we were just teasing him Ginny."  
  
"I want this party to be perfect, I don't need you two messing it up." She said clearly in great distress. The rest of the party went smoothly right up until Harry thanked everyone for coming. Draco and Emma left leaving the good news of a little Malfoy on the way. The twins left eagerly so they could get back to work. Harry thought they were just getting away from Ginny. One by one the guests left until it was only Albus, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, and himself.  
  
"Thanks for coming guys, I'm babysitting Lydia so I've got to go. Bye Harry. I hope you liked the party."  
  
"I loved it Ginny, thanks" they kissed good-bye and she disapparated.  
  
"Looks like there's good weather in paradise." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Everything is fine with Ginny and myself Sirius. Thanks for asking." Albus gave a knowing smile.  
  
"I remember when you were born Harry. That night stands out clearly in my mind."  
  
"Mine to." Remus added.  
  
"It was storming." Sirius started.  
  
"We were rushing your mother to a hospital to deliver you. We had to go to a muggle hospital. The wizarding one was being watched by Death Eaters." Remus continued.  
  
"You were a scrawny baby with messy hair just like James's." Albus carried on. "We were all glad when we got you home. The rising power of Voldemort was too much for Lily; she wanted you to be safe. When danger grew obvious, she new something was coming."  
  
"She and James wrote you a letter in case something ever happened to them and they couldn't be here for you." Sirius included.  
  
"She left the letter in our care in case we made it and they didn't. She wanted us to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday but you were away, busy fighting Voldemort. We decided that we would wait until this year to give it to you." Remus ended. Albus stood and withdrew an envelope from his pocket. In tidy handwriting the words 'My Dearest Harry' were written on the front. He nodded his head afraid he might let on how important this piece of parchment was.  
  
"Would you like us to leave you alone?" Sirius asked sensing the importance of what was inside. He merely nodded his head as he stared at the envelope. The three older gentlemen rose from their chairs and with three small pops, were gone. Harry slid a single finger under the flap and undid the wax seal that held it together. He dumped the contents into his lap. Two pieces of parchment, a picture, and a locket fell out. He picked up one piece of the parchment. A different handwriting, his dad's, was on the paper.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey son, I guess you're eighteen now and probably wondering about a lot of things. I'm looking across the room right now and you just a tiny little baby in your mother's arms. I'm sorry I'm not there celebrating your birthday with you now. I'm not really sure what you want to know so I'll start with some basic things you should've learned.  
  
I'm sure by now that you're done with Hogwarts and that you were in Gryffindor. Well, Harry my son; you are the last remaining heir of Godric Gryffindor until you have a child. You may have realized this or have been told but I thought you should know as fact that you are the Heir of Gryffindor.  
  
Second, I want you to know that I loved you and your mother very much. You are my namesake Harry James Potter and my only child. Your mother and I may have had a rocky start when we were younger but we came to love each other even through our faults. Our marriage is wonderful as is our life with our friends. I know that if you're reading this you've either grown up with Sirius or your mother's sister Petunia. You've probably met my old school friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. If you need advice go to Remus and he'll help you. Peter means well Harry he's just not that great at following through on things. Sirius Black, your godfather is a good man and has been my best friend since we were five. He's quick to temper but can use his head Harry.  
  
Listen to Albus Dumbledore. Depending on how you were raised you may not trust him and believe he is a wacky dingbat. He is a brilliant man who knows what he's doing Harry.  
  
I want you to know that I am sorry I wasn't there and any regrets you have about not having a father around you can blame on me. Harry I hope you grow up to be exceptional man and I hope you settle down with a lovely young woman. I wish I was there but I'll be watching from heaven.  
  
I love you Harry Your father, James  
  
Harry looked up a blinked back tears. His father was very caring. To trusting of Peter but he cared about everyone in his life. Then something hit him. He was the last remaining Heir of Gryffindor! He had considered the thought but dismissed it as nonsense. Yes he was in Gryffindor and he had pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat. Plus his parents had lived in Godric's Hollow. He glanced at his lap and picked up the other piece of parchment. This letter must be from his mother. He gently opened the parchment to see his mother's beautiful handwriting.  
  
My dearest son Harry,  
  
Harry my love, I am writing this letter in case I do not make it through this terrible danger. In case your father and I are not around when you grow up I have made him write you a letter as I am doing now. The growing threat of Lord Voldemort makes me uneasy and as your father and I aren't on his good side we should be prepared.  
  
Harry, I love you and I want you to know that no matter how you life turns out that I'll love you regardless. I want to apologize for the way you grew up. Whether Sirius raised you or my sister Petunia I'm sure it wasn't the same as having two loving parents. If you were raised by Petunia I want you to know that she is capable of love and probably does love you, she just doesn't verbalize that love. She also probably didn't understand you very much. She doesn't like to understand things that are out of the usual.  
  
Harry I'm sorry about any regrets you have about yourself or your life, they are probably my fault for not be there and mothering you like I should. I hope you have at least one motherly figure in your life or a good woman to help.  
  
Harry, if you're reading this it means that I'm not there to see you grow up and I wasn't there when you were admitted to Hogwarts, when you graduate Hogwarts, your first girlfriend, any of the things a mother prides herself on by telling everyone. I'm sure you have a great woman who you love and a life you adore.  
  
I am sorry your father wasn't there to do all of those father-son things I've heard about. We both love you very much Harry and I hope you turn out like your father. He may have been a little snobby when we were younger but we had the perfect marriage and the perfect son.  
  
While I was pregnant with you I was so happy. Your father and I knew almost instantly what we were going to name you. Harry James if you were a boy and if you were a girl you were going to be Autumn Lily. I wish you had brothers and sisters but under the current circumstances I don't see how.  
  
I wish I was there for your wedding sweet Harry. To be there for you, crying of course, and see the love of your life marry you. Harry dear, I wish I were there to see your children, my grandchildren, and to watch you live happily ever after but if you're reading this it means I am not.  
  
I'm sure by now you've met Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Albus and Remus are dear friends that I would trust with my life. Peter means well but doesn't seem to get the obvious sometimes. Sirius is your father's best friend and even a wife cannot even break through the bonds of brotherhood. I don't know him well but James is willing to trust him so I guess I will too.  
  
Harry I know you are eighteen now and probably grew up getting to know us by asking our friends. Well enclosed in this envelope you'll find a locket and a picture.  
  
The picture is a wizard photograph of James, you and me the day you were born. You were so cute and you have James's messy hair. I was so happy but we were on the run because dark undertakings were and are happening.  
  
Harry since you are eighteen I'm assuming that you've heard about the prophecy made before your birth. Dumbledore apparated into the hospital the night you were born. He told us that you or another baby boy named Neville Longbottom could be the rival to Voldemort. Albus said that we needed to be careful but we haven't been. Now our foolish pride has led us to into danger and you into danger.  
  
Sweetheart, you are just a baby, barely eight months old, and it's hard to think that when and if you read this you'll be eighteen, a man. Harry I love you sweetie. Now for the second gift which is the locket.  
  
Darling Harry this locket is a gift from me. When I found out I was having a baby I went and bought a locket. If you look at it, it has a lily on the front. Inside is a lock of your baby hair. I was of course planning to have a little Lily but I got an even greater little Harry.  
  
Harry I am very sorry that you will pay for our mistakes for the rest of your life. If I had it to do over again I would've taken better care of you. Please forgive your mother, I may be a witch but I'm human Harry and just as able to make mistakes as any one else. I love you very much Harry James Potter as much as the woman I'm sure is in your life. Your father and I love you very much and hope that you have a happy childhood and an even happier adulthood with a wife and family. I love you my little baby, you are my only baby, and I will love you until the day I die and beyond.  
  
Be brave my Harry. You are my special little guy and I hope you will forgive me for my sins. We'll meet one day in heaven my Harry and until you get there I'll watch over you, your family, and your friends. Good-bye my sweet baby boy, I love you more than you'll ever know.  
  
Your loving mother to the end and beyond, Lily Evans Potter  
  
The tears that had threatened now poured down Harry's face. He looked at the picture and the locket then back at his mother's letter. The parchment was covered with tearstains. That tore Harry up even more. His mother had cried about something she wasn't even sure was about to happen.  
  
"Harry?" he didn't even make a move to hide his tears. Ginny appeared in the doorway and stopped dead in her tracks. "Harry what's wrong?" she rushed across the room and knelt in front of him. Trying to brush away his tears, she spotted the envelope contents in his lap.  
  
"I got a belated present from Sirius, Remus, and Albus. It was an envelope my parents left in their care when they knew for sure that Voldemort was after us. It's. it's. just read." He said after several attempts at telling her the letter content. Ginny read the letter from his dad and looked up upon finishing with tears shimmering in the green depths of her eyes.  
  
"It gets worse." He said handing her the letter from his mom. As she read tears laced with mascara spilled down her face.  
  
"Harry" she sighed as she read on. "Omigosh Harry." He slid to the floor where she cradled his head in her lap as she continued to read it. After finishing it she looked at the picture and then at the locket. She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. I just was not expecting that." She rubbed his arm as he vented. "How could they keep this from me for eighteen years?"  
  
"Harry honey for ten years you didn't even know they existed. The next eight years were filled with fighting and conquering the person who did this" she raised the letter in her hand "to your parents. I know that they did what they thought was in your best interest." The door opened.  
  
"Ginny? Harry?"  
  
"Mom? In the living room!" Mrs. Weasley went into the living room to see her daughter sitting on the floor crossed legged with Harry's head in her lap, both in tears.  
  
"What happened?" she asked frantically. Ginny looked down at Harry and he nodded. She handed Mrs. Weasley the letter James Potter had written to his son nineteen years ago. Mrs. Weasley began crying and was practically sobbing by the time she finished Lily's letter. She looked at the picture but only glanced at the locket.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be okay." She said through the tears. "I'm just remembering the early days. I could never have done this for Bill or any of you children. Harry, your parents were very strong people. I know that most people could never have done that for their child. They loved you Harry, they still do. They are watching you from heaven and have to be smiling because you have turned out better than anyone could've expected." She sank to her knees and embraced them both.  
  
"Look at us." She sniffled. "You need some cheering up, it's your birthday, and you can't spend the day crying. Take Ginny, you two take a romantic get away." They nodded as Mrs. Weasley magicked some tissues out of thin air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so this is my first fic I've ever posted. PLz, plz plz review! I promise to update very very soon! Thankies to all of you who have read and/ or reviewed!! Sorry is there are spelling or grammar mistakes; I didn't get to send this to my beta reader. 


	2. Author's Note, aka THE END!

Okay, so thank you all for reading this. I think that's going to be the end because I can't think of how to continue this story. I'm currently writing a Draco/ Ginny story that I plan to post very soon.  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Jaquelyne- Thanks for the 1st review! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Dragonstorm316- OMG, you are SO sweet! Thank you for your review, I was having a bad day until I read it. I don't think I'll continue this or any Harry/ Ginny fic; I'm a Draco/ Ginny kind of girl.  
  
And a big thanks to:  
  
Jill- Thanks for being my beta reader and encouraging me to post this. Kudos goes to you big time!!  
  
Ms. Goodlett- You inspired me the most. Thanks for sparking my interest in writing and reading!  
  
And finally, Thanks to JKR. Without Harry Potter, I would have nothing to talk about or do with my life.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
Draco-Obsessed 


End file.
